A Brother's Love Is Stronger
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's a sequel it Brotherly Love and in this tale Sakura is Still under Kiba's control but after some talks with her friends she begins to think about leaving. Kiba will do everything to keep her. Will She be able to leave or will she stuck there forever?


**X**

**Before my parents death they would always read me fairytales, **

**Stories about brave knights and princes coming to rescue the princess, **

**For as long as I could remember I always believed in those stories, **

**I believed a prince would come and rescue me when I was in danger, **

**However now I'm not so sure, **

**The hold my brother has on me is strong,**

**I wonder if I'll ever break free**

**X**

Sakura groaned when the sound of an alarm clock started ringing in her ears, it was making her get a headache and she knew it was still too early for her to even have one. She reached out one hand to shut off the annoying machine but she couldn't fine it with her eyes still closed from the sleep that was still clinging to her. She was about ready to just ignore the machine; she's ignored Naruto and his shouting so she figured she could ignore an alarm clock when another hand came down and silenced the annoying machine. The sleep that had been clinging to her had disappeared and she was now fully awake and aware of what was going on.

She was in her brother's room, in his bed, and was completely naked. This was no longer a surprise to her because it had been going on for over a month now. Last month after she had been dared to leave behind a pair of her underwear in her brother's room she discovered that her adopted big brother Kiba Inuzuka had been in love with her and after finding her underwear he believed she loved him back. She had tried explaining more than once that she had been dared to leave the underwear but he wouldn't hear any of it and just shrugged it off at her being worried about their parents finding out. Which wasn't liking since her adopted mother and sister were hardly ever home anymore and it was usually just her and Kiba in the house. It was because of that that he had no problems taking her to his room every night and sleeping with her, in the beginning she had put up a fight but now she learned it was better just to go with it. It meant she didn't have to be tied up and left with marks on her arms and it meant Kiba would give her more freedom and not keep her locked up in the house everyday.

"Good morning, Sakura." He snuggled closer, bringing her aching body closer to his warm one and held tight.

Usually at this point she would greet him good morning as well but today she couldn't find her words. She felt empty inside and she couldn't understand why. Her green eyes stared up at the ceiling in her brother's room, hoping it could give her an answer but she didn't receive one.

"Sakura?" Kiba looked at her, waiting for her to greet him but she still couldn't.

"Yeah, good morning." She sighed. It was the best she could do with the way she was feeling right now. _"What's wrong with me?" _she ran a hand through her pink locks and got out of the bed, picking up her clothes from last night in the process.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kiba pulled her back to sitting on the bed, him sitting beside her. "Are you alright?" he seemed worried for her and while that made her feel somewhat happy her heart still felt empty.

"I'm not really sure." She answered with a soft voice and walked out of his room and into her own. She was glad he didn't follow her; at this point she just wanted to be left alone. _"But why?" _she wanted to know why she was feeling so depressed.

Going into her closet she pulled out her school uniform and quickly changed, she needed to make breakfast. While brushing her hair and adding in the ribbon Ino had given her when they were kids her eyes canned her room, looking for anything to give her a clue as to why she felt so depressed. _"That's right…" _she finally understood when she saw a small table calendar on her desk and saw today's date circled in red. _"Today's the day of my parents death." _Her parents had been killed in a car accident back when she was still in middle school and shortly after the Inuzuka family adopted her.

"_That was back when everything in my life was normal," _She sighed at her thoughts as she walked down the stair and thought of her new life. Her life now was sleeping around with her adopted brother that was in college and basically the first night together raped her. She knew she should have told someone what had happened but no matter how she tried she couldn't get the words to form. She's tried talking to the school's counselor, some teachers, and even Ino but the words could never be formed and she always just made up some stupid excuse. _"I wonder if I'll ever find the answer." _She stopped at the kitchen where she saw a plate of food was already prepared and waiting for her.

"I made breakfast," she jumped slightly when she heard his voice. Kiba was in the living room, sitting on giant light green couch, and watching TV. "It's only toast with some butter on it. I can't make anything else without burning it." It was true. The first time she had been left alone with Kiba she had asked for his help in preparing dinner and it ended with them having to call the fire department. Since that day he's been banned from the kitchen by everyone who lived in the house.

"Thank you." She took a piece of toast and chewed it slowly. It was times like this that she really didn't understand what was going on inside Kiba's head. He could be so cold sometimes, even taking her to his room or any room by force if he wanted too, and then he would do nice things like this and confuse her. _"Kiba is so weird." _She had long stopped thinking of him as her brother. No real brother would do what he does to his little sister, besides he gets really angry if she even mentions the very word.

So with another sigh she put the toast in her mouth and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

_**What should have been a happy day after all the rain finally left us has turned into a day of sorrow when the body of a young high school student was found dead this morning. We have identified her by the tag wore around her wrist as Karin but nothing more than that**_

Sakura stopped dead, toast forgotten and fell to the floor in a sad drop. "Turn it up!" she ran to the couch behind Kiba, making him jump in surprise at her sudden outburst but listened and turned up the volume.

_**By the marks on the body we can clearly say this young girl was beaten before being strangled to death. **_

"No way…" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know her?" Kiba asked, looking up at her shocked face.

Sakura gave a slow nod. "She's in a different class then I am but I'm positive that I've seen her walking around the school before." Or rather she used too. The poor girl was no longer alive to be able to walk around the school anymore.

"Do you have any idea on who could have done it?" Kiba asked her and she didn't miss the edge that was on his voice.

She knew what edge that meant. It meant if she did then to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it. "No, we weren't friends so I never talked to her but I do know that there were a lot of people at the school that didn't like her." she was one of them. She knew it was wrong to speak ill of the death but she absolutely hated that girl, she always made fun of her forehead and hair and everyday tried pulling some stupid prank on her. Some pranks worked and some didn't, either way it pissed Sakura off.

"Oh well." She was a little surprised by how easily he just shrugged it off but she didn't feel like arguing.

Besides she had something to ask him and she needed to stay on his good side if she wanted it too happen. "Kiba?" she slowly turned her gaze to him, he was still eating his toast and was seemingly involved with channel surfacing but she knew his attention was on her. "Do you mind if I come home a little late today?" she asked as sweetly as she could. She was tempted to through her arms around him and hugging him but she did not need him thinking it was an invitation for other things; she needed to go to school today and not be stuck in his room all day.

"Why?" he turned his gaze to her and he had to stop herself from the nervous gulp that wanted to come. His eyes were intense and watching her carefully, trying to see if she would lie to him. She knew that he still held some fear in him that she would go to the police one day and he was trying to see into her head if today was that day.

"Because…" it took all she had to look away and stare at a certain picture that was across the room and on top the fireplace in the living. "I want to go to the graveyard." It was all she needed to say. It was she could say actually. It always hurt when she said her parents were dead, making the tears fall from her eyes and not stop for hours. She kept staring at the photo of her and her parents that was in the living, Tsume had been kind enough to put up the picture for her.

"_You're part of our family now so that means all your memories are going up along with ours." _

It was the first thing Tsume had said to her when she stared unpacking and found the photo. It had instantly brought tears to her eyes but when Tsume had put it up in the living it now only brought a smile to her face.

"Fine," Kiba had grumbled making her attention go back to him. "You can go but if you're not home by the time I get back I'm coming after you." She had to stop the shiver that wanted to run down her spine when he said that last part but she just smiled sweetly and thanked him.

"_At least he's letting me go." _That was what she told herself to get rid of the constant shiver that wanted to run free. She grabbed her bag and another piece of toast before looking at the clock, checking to see how much time she had but screamed when she saw what the clock read. "Oh man! I'm going to be late!" she had only ten minutes to get to school and it usually takes a whole twenty to get there by foot. She couldn't be late a second time, she refused too! Being late a second time meant she would have to spend an hour in detention with the school's creepy teacher Danzo and that man creep her out like crazy.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kiba stood up from the couch, keys in one hand and a knowing smirk on his face. "Let's go."

Sakura paled, happy her back was turned to him. She had a feeling he had planned this, making her wake up later then usual and that probably meant he something else planned. "Y-you don't have to do that." She tried to keep her voice calm and not giving away what she really meant. What she really meant was that she didn't want him doing anything to her at her school. The last time he had driven her to school he pulled her seat down all the way and climbed on top of her, literally humping her through her clothes. It took a lot of lying to convince the few people that heard them that it was all a misunderstanding and not what they were thinking, even though it was.

"Relax," he put a hand on her shoulder, nuzzling his face against hers. "I'll behave." He whispered it in her ear, nibbling on it for a moment and leaving a ghost like feeling on her body.

She gulped, not liking how he said that last part. _"I have a bad feeling about this." _With heavy footsteps she followed him out of the house and to his car.

* * *

><p>"<em>I was right," <em>Sakura had been spot on about the bad feeling she had before about Kiba. The ride to school had been normal, he was talking to her, making normal conversation and everything and she stupidly let her guard down. She had believed that it was just her being paranoid and gone along with the conversation before arriving at her school. Only they parked a block away from her school and from everyone that was probably waiting for her. That's when things started; Kiba locked all the doors and windows and unbuckled both their seatbelts for them to move easier. At first he only started out kissing her, a simple light kiss that soon exploded into tongue on tongue action and his hand touching her down there. She screamed into the kiss and tried to pull away when she felt his fingers enter her but he held her in place as he swirled them around inside her body, making her burn all over. _"I should have just walked." _Being late would have been better than sitting alone in the car and having him torture her body like this. He kept thrusting his fingers, making her legs shake and she was starting to get very wet down there. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, wanting it to end quickly.

Surprisingly it did.

"Do you feel it, Sakura?" he moved away from her, fingers leaving her body and moving up to his lips. "Do you feel my presences on your body?" he licked off her juices that clung to his fingers and she was still burning. Her hands gripped at her skirt and her body was shaking, she had been so close to her release when he suddenly stopped and now her body was screaming at her. "Walking around like that all day will probably get the idea of being with any other guy off your mind." He leaned back in his seat, looking very pleased with himself. She wasn't sure how he knew she was still thinking about other guys besides him but she didn't bother trying to figure it out. She had other problems to deal with at this point.

Sakura wanted to cry at this point. _"Does he really expect me to walk around like this all day?" _she was used to Kiba always finishing her off, never before had he left her high and dry and now that he was it was making her crazy. "I…I…Kiba I…" she couldn't form a sentence because she didn't know what she was supposed to say. She just knew that she couldn't walk around like this for the whole day. If she tried she would literally go crazy.

"What's wrong?" he grinned at her, knowing exactly what her problem was. "Do you want me to do something, Sakura?" he pulled her onto his lap, hands close to her sex and she was shaking even more.

"I…I…!" she still didn't know what she was supposed to say, all she knew was that she had a problem and she wanted it gone already.

He let out a light chuckle, kissing the top of her head. "I'll do it, if…" he dragged it on and she looked at him, wanting for him to finish. "If you can keep your eyes open the entire time. You close them and I stop."

She nodded her head, understanding what he wanted from her. All she had to do was keep her eyes open and he would help fix her problem. _"Easier said then done though." _So far every time they have been together she always had her eyes closed. It helped her deal with it all, as a way to pretend it was some crazy dream but it seemed like Kiba had caught onto her little plan and was putting a stop to it.

"So you'll keep your eyes open the entire time?" he asked again and she nodded her head. "Excellent." He didn't waste any time and stuck his fingers back inside her, making her moan out and grab onto him for support. Her eyes were dangerously close to closing but she held them open, she just had too. "Good girl." He brought their lips together for another deep kiss and started up again, making her bounce in his lap. Her moans were muffled by his lips pressed against hers and her eyes were only half open but it was enough for her to see him watching her. He kept his eyes open the entire time as well, watching her, looking in her eyes for any signs that could make him think he had any reason to worry. She didn't have any idea what her eyes were showing him but she saw what his eyes held and it made her body grow even hotter and her heart speed up. Or was that just because her release was coming?

"_I…I can't keep it up." _She had been trying her hardest to keep them open but she could feel her release finally come and when it did happen her eyes closed and she screamed inside his mouth.

"You closed your eyes." He still kept his fingers inside her as he spoke, chin resting in her hair.

"I…I couldn't help it." She panted out; her body was slowly calming down from her release.

"It's alright," he nuzzled his face into her hair and pulled her closer if possible. "I forgive you." He said just as someone tapped on the window. She noticed he had gone stiff and pushed her down further into his lap, making her rest her head on his stomach. With heavy eyes she watched as he opened the window enough that only half of his face was being seen. "Something wrong, officer?" she jumped when she heard this and for a moment was tempted to jump out and beg the officer to help her get away from Kiba.

She didn't know if he could read minds or if he was just tense about the police being so close but he tightened his hold on her. "You can't park your car here." The officer spoke in a deep and professional voice.

"Sorry," she felt Kiba chuckle and wondered what he found so funny. "I didn't mean to park illegally. My girl and I just couldn't wait any longer if you catch my drift." His words made her want to scream. _"What the hell is he saying?" _she glared up at him and wanted to punch him when she saw the amused smirk on his face.

"Oh…well," the officer cleared his throat in a nervous fashion. "Just don't do it again." he must have been really embarrassed because he walked away with that, leaving the two alone.

"Stupid cop," Kiba growled, picking her up and putting her back in the passenger seat. He reached into the backseat to grab a black bag and pulled out a pair of white panties, her pair of white panties. _"So he planned this ahead of time." _She thought, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes. She had feeling he had planned all this and him having an extra pair of her underwear was proof that she was right. "You keep looking at me like that and I'll use more than just my hands." He said pulling up to the front of her school.

She squeaked and quickly changed her underpants and her look. Better to just get out of the car now before anything else happens.

"I'll see you tonight." He waved her a goodbye as she got out of the car.

"Uh…?" she wondered if she should remind him again that she was planning on going to the graveyard right after school.

"I know, I didn't forget. You're going to visit your parent's graves." He all but growled that out and she was a little surprised with how he spoke to her. He was usually gentle, but now he sounded really pissed off.

"_Did the police officer upset him that much?" _she didn't bother asking and just waved him goodbye and headed for her homeroom class.

* * *

><p>"Did something happen?" Lunch had come and she and Ino decided to eat in the school's courtyard, away from all the gossip that has been flying around about Karin. So far Sakura had yet to touch her lunch while Ino was almost half way done. "You're acting different today. Did something happen with you know who?" Ino was the only one that knew about Kiba and she's been trying her hardest to get her out of the house but even after he had upset her in the car with the police officer she still couldn't think about leaving the house.<p>

"No, it's not that," Sakura slowly shook her head, eyes downcast to her lap and her heart feeling heavy in her chest. "It's just that…well today is the day my parents were in the accident so I'm not really hungry." She always got like this on the day of her parent's death, the feeling of hungry never reached her and she always felt like crying from the simplest things. _"Maybe I'll leave school early today." _It was better then staying and crying and feeling sorry for herself. Maybe she would even walk around town, something she hasn't been able to do since Kiba put his claim on her. Now wherever she goes he goes, so far the only place he hasn't gone too was her school and she was grateful for even a few hours of rest.

"I'm sorry," she knew Ino was truly sorry when she said it and she was glad to have her as a best friend. "I know how much this day affects you but I can't keep quite about it anymore!" Sakura looked at her in confusion just as Ino pulled out a pack of papers from her bag. "These are research papers that I've gotten off the internet, they all say that what Kiba is doing to you isn't normal and he needs help!"

"Ino…" Sakura knew that her friend wanted to help her but it was pointless.

"No, you have to listen to me," she threw the papers in her lap, making Sakura look at every single one of them. "You've been acting different ever since Kiba first started and all signs are pointing to Stockholm syndrome."

Sakura was surprised by how much information Ino had given her. Usually the girl never does this much, even if her grade is counting on it. "Stockholm syndrome a paradoxical psychological phenomenon wherein hostages express adulation and have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims." It was strange how she was reading all this for the first time but it all sounded so familiar.

"Yes! Remember? You did a whole big report about it last year." Ino said and it shocked Sakura. "You said you wanted to learn more about it so you could help patients that come in with it. You want to be a doctor that can help people!"

"_I did?" _she couldn't remember that at all. It was all a giant blur but it sounded all so familiar.

"It was your dream, Sakura!" Ino grabbed her by the shoulders, making her dull green eyes look into her lively blue ones. "You can't let Kiba take it all away from you. You have to fight it. You need to break the hold he has on you and get out of that house. You need to get away from Kiba!" she was screaming by this point, soft tears falling from her eyes that were now filled with worry.

"_My dream…?" _something about all that sounded so familiar. It was like Ino was telling her an old story that she used to love listening to as a kid but had forgotten about it and was only now remembering it all again. "My dream…of being a doctor?" it all sounded so right. Her heart was pumping, trying to remind her of a sweet sweet dream that she once had a long time ago. It was reminding her of something that she had forgotten.

/Flashback/

"_Mama! Papa!" she could see herself. A young girl running towards her house on her way home from school to tell them something important. _

"_Welcome home, Sakura." She could see them, both her parents greeting her with smiles on their faces as they watched their only daughter enter this lively home. _

"_You won't believe it but I found my dream! I know what I want to be when I grow up!" she jumped happily in the air, the smile remaining on her face the whole time. _

"_That's great dear." Her mother returned the smile with equal joy. _

"_Well don't leave us in suspense," her father seemed to be just as happy for her as her mother. "Tell us!" he had his coffee cup in hand and waited for her to tell them. _

_Sakura only smiled more as she shouted out what she wanted to be. "I want to be a doctor!" _

"_Honey, that's wonderful!" her mother ran to hug her. "I know you'll make an excellent doctor. Don't you think so dear?" both women turned to look at the only male in the house. _

_He nodded. "I know it. In fact she's so great I can already feel the school bills draining my wallet now." they all had to laugh at that. Her father putting on a fake face of anguish but Sakura knew he was happy for her, both her parents were. _

_Both her parents supported her dream and she would not let them down. She would become an amazing doctor and make them both proud!_

/End Flashback/

Sakura gasped, her eyes stung from the tears and her lungs were on fire. "W-What...what happened?" one moment she was sitting outside with Ino and now she was sleeping in a bed that wasn't hers, or Kiba's.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," she recognized the woman that was in the room with her. She was in the nurse's office at her school. "Miss Yamanaka was very upset when she called me. Seems you fainted because you hadn't eaten anything all day," Sakura wanted to tell her why she hadn't eaten but this woman was a stranger to her so she didn't feel like sharing. Although she did have this strange feeling that she knew this woman far better then just as the schools nurse. "Don't worry, you're friend told me everything so I won't pry." That got Sakura's heart racing.

"Everything?" just how much was everything? Did everything mean she told them about Kiba?

"Yes, she told me what this day was and how it affects you." She finally remembered that this woman was named Shizune and Sakura was very close to her.

"_Now why am I close with the school nurse again?" _she felt stupid for asking herself that question but she honestly couldn't find the answer even though deep down she knew it was there. "I see…" she would figure it out later but now all she wanted to do was leave. "Well if you don't mind I would like to leave. I don't feel to well to stay in school any longer." She was already up and out of the bed and walking towards the door.

"Actually Sakura, there's something I wanted to discuss with you," Shizune stopped her just as she touched the door's handle. "I wanted to ask if you're in a relationship." Suddenly it felt like Sakura's world had just gotten very heavy.

Slowly she turned away from the door, eyes trying hard to show the fear that she knew was in them. "Why?" her heart was speeding up and her mind was screaming at her.

"Well…" Shizune looked uncomfortable. "It's just that when I was checking over your body I noticed certain things," she knew what she was talking about. Those things were hickeys that Kiba had left on her from all their nights together. "I was just wondering…well…are you at least using protection?"

Sakura stood there frozen, mind suddenly shutting down. _"I can't believe that school nurse just asked me that!" _only she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. After all that was her life now. Kiba had always used protection when they were together and so far they were in the clear, the only real time she had to worry was their first night together where the condom broke. She had taken three different pregnancy tests and all of them were negative, giving her some reassurance that she wasn't pregnant. _"But for how long will that last?" _even with them using protection every night it could still fail. Condoms, the pill she was on, and everything else was not one hundred percent pregnancy proof and with the way things were going she was going to get pregnant sooner or later. _"If this keeps going I'm going to have a baby. I'll have to drop out of school and Kiba…he'll make me keep it," _she remembered from the first night that having a baby was a positive thing for him. _"He said it would only make him stay eve longer. He'll never leave my side. He and I will be together forever." _Her mind was spinning, screaming at her while her heart was saying something else. Two important parts of her body were screaming two different things at her and she didn't know which to listen too.

"Everything is fine," she decided just to answer and get the hell out of there before she passes out again. "You have nothing to worry about." With that she threw the door open and ran out. She didn't bother to stop when her name was called or to go to the office and get a pass to leave or to even grab her bag. She just kept on running and refused to stop until she was with her parents again.

And she did just that. She ran out of her school and took off down the street, tears streaming down her face and she could still hear the screaming of her heart and mind. "Stop it," she wanted it all to stop. She wanted to stop feeling so lost. "Please stop it," she had to make the voices stop. She didn't know which one to listen too and it was slowly making her go insane. "Stop it!" she cried out, eyes closed shut and making her trip over her own two feet. She cried even more when she landed on the ground and didn't even try to stop the tears. She just laid there on the ground, crying her heart out in front of her parent's graves.

"Mom…Dad…I don't know what to do." She wanted them back. She wanted her family back. She wanted her old life back.

She clung to both grabs as if her life depended on it. She felt safe with her parents, even if it was just cold stone that her skin was touching she knew her parents were with her again and being with them made her happy. She wanted that so badly. To be with her family and not be so alone anymore. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." She cried to her parents, wanting them to give her a hug like they used to when she would come crying to them and give her their advice. They always knew what to say to her whenever she had a problem and she wanted that back again so badly.

"You know just sitting there crying won't do you any good." she gasped at this new voice. She didn't recognize it but knew it was speaking to her. So with the little strength she had left she lifted her head, the tears still falling and looked to see who was talking to her.

"W-Who are you?" she hiccupped, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"My name is Sasuke," Sakura felt her cheeks heat up when she looked this new face and found this guy to be very good looking. "Look, I know it's probably not my place but if you want I'll listen to your problems. It might help." He gave a bored shrug and she looked over this new face, blushing once again, trying to see if there were any signs of him wanting to hurt her but she didn't see any. All she saw was a guy trying to help some strange girl that he didn't even know. So she gave in and told him her story about the death of her parents and what was going on in her life at the very moment. Of course she sugarcoated the part about Kiba and just said he was an overprotective brother that is very controlling. She didn't know why but even now with a complete stranger she still couldn't get the words to form about what Kiba was really doing to her.

"I see," Sasuke and her were resting under a tree in the graveyard, Sakura had her legs pulled up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, chin resting on top of her knees. She felt weird telling a complete stranger about her life story and it felt even weirder how calm he was acting. "Sounds like your brother is trying to control your life." He didn't know the half of it but Sakura couldn't tell him that. She doubted if she would ever tell anyone.

"Yeah." She stared at him from the corner of her eye, watching him and thinking over how this strange guy was acting and how he was affecting her. "Do I know you? You seem familiar?" she just realized it now but she swore she's seen his face somewhere before.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders again. "Probably," he leaned his back against the tree and looked up at the sky. "You're friends with Naruto right?" he asked and she nodded. It was because of Naruto and his dumb dare that Kiba even started. "So am I. We've been friends since we were kids so I recognized you from the stories he's always telling me," she couldn't be sure but she thought she might have saw a tiny smile on the boy's frowning face. "He's a complete loser and does things without thinking and it can usually end badly for others," Sakura had to agree there. "But he's a good guy and he cares a lot about his friends. He even told me how strange you have been acting so when I saw you here crying I thought it might be good to talk with you."

"But why?" she still didn't understand why he would talk with her. The guy didn't seem like the touchy-feely-let's-be-best-friends type of person. "For Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "I owe the guy a lot. He made my life worth living so I figured one way to repay him was to help make his worries about his friends disappear." He seemed truly honest, he was helping her because Naruto was worried about her and he wanted to help.

"Sasuke…" her eyes had a batch of whole new tears in them. "Thank you!" she couldn't stop herself. She latched onto him in a hug and cried out. She hadn't realized it but deep down she had blamed Naruto for getting her in this big mess with her brother but now she understood that it was not Naruto's fault. Everything that has happened so far was all because of Kiba and she had to put a stop to it. The only way she could was to get her mind to stop falling for Kiba and get out of that house once and for all.

* * *

><p>So with her plan set Sakura headed for home and ran straight up to her room. Kiba was still at college so she had enough time to pack a bag full of items she needs for when she leaves this place. <em>"If I want my old life back I need to get away." <em>Staying at Ino's place for a few days should give her enough time to recover so she could tell her adopted mother what was really going on and help get her out of this never ending dream.

"I'm home!" she cursed when she heard him calling and shoved her bag under her bed. She had been planning on sneaking out before he came home but now it seemed like she had to wait a bit longer. "Sakura?" he was calling her from the kitchen and she knew she had to meet him down there or else she would be in trouble.

"Coming!" she quickly fixed herself up, changing into a pair of shorts and a plain white t-shirt. It was enough to make it look like she was just lounging around the house and not planning a break out. With fingers combing through her pink locks she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Kiba was leaning against the table and going through the mail. "What are you doing home so early?" she had to keep the conversation normal. Act like it was normal talk between brother and sister. _"That's right. I just need to keep thinking of him as my older brother and not as a man!" _if she could just view him as a family member like she used to then everything would be fine.

"Your school called and said you left early," he set the mail down on the table and cracked his neck. "So I left to see what was wrong." He sat down in one the seats, looking bored and tired.

"Oh right," she had forgotten she had left her school without permission. "I wasn't feeling too good so I left. Sorry if I caused any trouble." She gave him an apologetic smile and moved towards the stove. "Why don't I make dinner now? You seem hungry." She put on her apron, acting like everything was fine and that her heart wasn't about to explode with nerves.

"Dinners good with me, but Sakura," he came to stand behind her, hands on her shoulder and suddenly her body couldn't move anymore. "Mind telling me why you were hugging another guy today?" his words were like giant invisible chains that made her entire body freeze over.

"W-What…?" her breathing came out heavy and she couldn't stop herself from shaking. _"How…How does he know that?" _she couldn't stop the fear that was spreading through her.

"I saw you, hugging that boy, letting him think he could touch you," Kiba grabbed both her breasts, giving them a hard squeeze with his hands and making her cry out. "Tell me…" he kept squeezing them, making her body shake even more. "Did you just lie about visiting your parents so you could sneak around and see that boy?" he moved one hand to pull at the back of her t-shirt, ripping it off her body and snapping her bra off as well. Her top half was now completely naked under the white apron.

"N-No!" she cried again, both his hands returning to her chest and squeezing her tight. "He's a friend of Naruto! He was just comforting me when he saw me crying!" she had to explain that to him before something happened to her and her plan was ruined.

"I don't care!" with a sharp tug, he had both her shorts and underwear off her body. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you. I already told you that!" he pushed he forward into the sink, turning on the cold water and letting it fall on her chest. She screamed when the cold water touched her bare skin and when Kiba still refused to let her go. "I've done everything to make you happy and you still think about leaving me! I even got rid of that stupid girl that made you cry so much."

Sakura gasped and this time it was not because of the cold water. "You killed Karin?" it couldn't be. No way would he go that far. He just couldn't have. Could he?

"I did," he spun her around and showing his burning eyes her naked form through the apron. It was white and went wet white becomes see through and Kiba was seeing everything. "She was a bother to you, she made you unhappy, and so I got rid of her." he took the ribbon that was in her hair and through it to the ground, stepping on it.

"No! That's not what I wanted!" sure she hated the girl but that didn't mean she wanted her dead.

"Well it's too late now. She's dead and out of our lives forever." He leaned in closer, putting his hands on her hips.

"No!" Sakura would not let him do this. She would fight him and get out of this place before she ended up dead. "You're crazy! Let me go!" she pushed him off her and ran; screw the fact that she was only in an apron. She needed to leave and now!

"Not happening," she had just entered her room when Kiba came and tackled her to the floor. "Hmm…we've never done it in here before. Better change that." She heard it, the sound of his zipper being undone and her eyes widened in fear. It was like the first night all over again.

"No…please…don't do this!" she cried, tears falling freely from her fear.

"But I have to," he took off his shirt and leaned over her, his hands placed directly over hers. "I have to remind you of who you belong too," he entered her from behind without any warning and it caused a scream to escape her. "I have to get rid of that other guy's stench that's on you. I need to get the feeling of his body off yours," he thrusting into her so hard that it was making it hard for her to keep her balance. If he hadn't been holding her hands like he was she would have been on the floor by now. "I need to make you remember that only I can do this to you, I'm the only one who has the right to love you, and I'm the only one who'll ever want!" he picked up his pace and her screaming increased, her body was screaming at his and it felt like her mind was shutting down. Something was happening deep inside her and it scared her that she couldn't understand what. He was whispering into her ear, lips running down the side of her face as he kept thrusting into her, and she could feel both their releases coming. She felt his member twitch before he released his seeds inside her asshole, making her collapse to the floor in a defeated slump.

"Don't go to sleep now," he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Her bed for once instead of his. "We're nowhere near finished yet." He didn't give her any time and entered her again. She screamed again and through her arms around his neck for support, he was entering her too hard that it felt like her body was going to break. He didn't stop though, even with her screaming in his ear he kept at his pace, one hand on at her waist, the other hold her breast and his mouth on the other. He was making her body feel everything all at once and she couldn't do a single thing to stop him. Her mind was gone, it had given in and her heart was lost somewhere, it was hidden in a place that she couldn't find. All she could do was go along with it all and give into the feeling of pleasure that Kiba was giving her body. Their climax came and they came together, him spilling his seeds deep inside her wombs and with that her mind broke and she gave in to everything.

"How was that?" he held her body close, still sheathed deep inside her and her body milking at his member for more.

"Wonderful!" she snuggled closer, trying to get more of the good feeling she always gets from him. She wasn't sure why but it felt like she had forgotten something but she figured it couldn't be to important if she forgot about it.

"I'm glad," he held her close and Sakura held no complaints. "What's this?" he reached over and under her bed and pulled out a bag full of her clothes and other items. "Packing for something Sakura?" he tried to asking in a light tone but she could still see from the look in his eyes that the bag bothered him.

"_Was I?" _the bag seemed so familiar to her. Like it had some very important meaning to it but she honestly couldn't remember. "Not that I can remember." She answered honesty, having no clue what the bag was for even though she knew it was for something. _"But why would I have a packed bag under my bed. I know it's wasn't because I wanted to run away from home. I could never leave Kiba. Kiba is my life." _She snuggled closer to him at her thoughts and gave a sigh of content.

"I see…" he threw the bag across the room and laid back on the bed with her, holding her in a strong grip. Not that she minded she wanted to be held. "Well I guess keep it. We may need it incase we have a little guest joining us." He said this as he patted her stomach.

That was right, they didn't use a condom this time and there was a chance of her being pregnant. "What do we do if we do have a child on the way?" she didn't know why but she felt a shot of nerves pass through her but she just shrugged it off as he being nervous about being pregnant at such a young age.

Kiba only smiled down at her. "Simple, you quit school to take care of our child and I take over the family business to take of the both of you," if possible he pulled her even closer. "Of course we'll move into our own place where no one will be able to bother us ever again." she noticed that his voice had changed when he spoke that last part but Sakura was much to tired to even care and fell asleep in Kiba's arms.

**X**

**My parents used to tell me stories about a prince,**

**The prince would rescue the princess from a tower,**

**They never told me about the prince that finds the princess and keeps her locked away, **

**Kiba locked us both away in the tower without a key to the lock, **

**My big brother's love was stronger than any fire breathing dragon, **

**Don't tell him I called him my brother,**

**He hates that word, **

**Kiba is not my brother, **

**Kiba is my prince that keeps me close by, **

**Where I go he goes, **

**I am the princess and I will live the rest of my life in this tower with my prince. **

**X**

**END**

**(I got the idea for this story after reading the review from IKillatFirstsight. Thanks for your review! It sparked a whole new set of ideas in my head. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story and will continue to read more of my stories.) **


End file.
